Not Really A Christmas Story
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 018. "I'm just trying to make Christmas memories, Rima-chan." "Well make those memories somewhere else, Nagihiko, you just disturbed my sleep."


**Happy Holidays~**

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep!<em>

A young girl's alarm clock rang loudly, its bright red paint wearing due to numerous catastrophes.

That is, of the clock hitting the ground so many times because a certain blonde girl had punched it too many times.

That certain blonde girl's name was Rima.

Rima Mashiro, to be exact, but let's not go into too many details here.

She lied under her warm, fleece blankets, furiously trying to ignore the oh-so annoying beeps that the alarm clock kept spouting. She was so tired, so sleepy... she didn't want to use up any energy to stop the alarm. But it was just so annoying! Grumbling, her short arm extended over her covers in search of her clock.

Finally! She felt its worn out paint, its metallic exterior, and its faint vibrating as it made that horrid sound. Where was that off button? Her small, slender hand searched and searched, until finally, she gave up.

Rima grabbed the alarm clock and slammed it on the floor for the umpteenth time in the poor alarm clock's lifespan. The beeping died out immediately, finally bringing the blonde girl to peace. And so, she proceeded to doze off once more...

_Tap! Tap!_

Uggghhh, who dared to interrupt her sleep? Rima angrily threw off her blankets and immediately regretted it. Her room was so cold! Did her heater break again?

_Tap! Tap!_

There was that blasted tapping noise again. Her head whipped around her room in search of the source of the annoying tapping. It was coming from the window. She rushed to her window angrily and looked outside.

What she saw was snow. The snow covered the front of her house, the snow covered the trees on her front yard, the snow covered the roads... the white snow covered everything. The white snow- wait, purple?

Rima rubbed her eyes and squinted out her window. Why did she see that sudden flash of color? Unless...

The young girl mumbled something incoherent and opened her window. A blast of ice cold air greeted her, but this time, she couldn't care less. Her eyes were in her usual glare, and her tiny mouth formed only one word:

"Fujisaki."

* * *

><p>It was very warm. So warm, in fact, that the boy had kicked off his covers unconsciously and he was still warm.<p>

...Why was it so warm?

It frustrated the boy. Too much warmth wasn't his..."thing", as one would put it.

Not to say he preferred ice cold weather: as in, weather so cold that his hands would freeze if he got them wet, leading his hands to become frostbitten, and then leading _him_ to try and start a fire to warm them, thus leading the fire to light out because snow fell on it and then him panicking because he was going to die and-

Okay, so maybe his winter break homework made him _just a little bit_ paranoid about the winter season.

But no matter!

He still loved winter, though. He loved the holidays that came with it, he loved the legit reason to wear coats, and most of all, he loved the snow.

Because the white snow was beautiful, gentle, pure...and, in some cases (see above) _deadly._

The snow reminded him of the person he loved the most: a small, blonde haired, cold-hearted Ice Queen who was beautiful and deadly, just like snow.

The boy, whose proper name was Nagihiko Fujisaki, smiled.

Then he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

The heat in his room was bothering him so much! His very long, indigo hair didn't help either. He wondered what it was like to have short hair like the majority of males in the world. It was probably very useful for keeping cool in warm weather, especially summer. But they would suffer during the cold seasons.

_Buzz~ Buzz~ Buzz~  
><em>

Nagihiko's cell phone vibrated slightly, its screen showing small, size-9-font words.

Looking out the window to his right, the sight of snow brought a smile to his face.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was very happy that he would be having a "White Christmas" this year.

Hmmm...what should he do now? He just _cannot_ stay in this room any longer.

The rest of his household was still asleep, and he wouldn't be meeting up with his friends until the evening...

The indigo haired boy grinned widely. Why not? It was brilliant! It was a brilliant, absolutely _ingenious_ idea.

He quickly changed into suitable winter clothes, brushed his long hair, and with a smirk stuffed something small and green into his pocket.

Then he headed out the door and held out his hand. With a soft _plop~_, a small snowflake fell onto his hand.

This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

* * *

><p>What does that guy want? Disturbing her sleep like that, honestly!<p>

Rima angrily poked her head out the window, ignoring the blasts of _super_ cold air.

She felt a warm, slender hand cover her eyes and heard some rustling noises coming from above her head.

Finally, the hand uncovered her eyes. Rima blinked her eyes and- AH!

Was it an illusion, or was that the honey colored eyes of the one and only Nagihiko Fujisaki staring back at her?

She quickly pulled back and glared at the clearly amused boy.

Nagihiko simply smiled at her, his mouth curving upwards sweetly the way he always does.

Was the cold air making Rima sick, or were her cheeks actually _reddening_ at the sight of that?

She mentally kicked herself and turned back to Nagihiko.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Staring into her golden eyes, Nagihiko chuckled.

Then Rima noticed that Nagihiko was by her window. _Which was two stories high._

"Wait a minute. How did you get up here?"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

And it should be, apparently.

He pointed to the branch he was currently standing on, and the _gigantic_ tree behind him.

"I climbed, duh."

Rima furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Hm, she should've guessed that, huh? That big tree wasn't there for nothing.

Wait a minute, she was getting side tracked again.

"Let me repeat myself. What do you want? And what are you doing in my house?"

Nagihiko whistled.

"Technically, I'm not _in_ your house."

She glared at him in reply.

"You are on my property."

Nagihiko's shoulders shifted up and down as his melodic laughter rung through the air.

"I'm just trying to make Christmas memories, _Rima-chan_."

"Well make those memories somewhere else, _Nagihiko_, you just disturbed my sleep."

The boy simply shrugged and poked the girl on the cheek.

Rima became irritated by the constant presence of the cross-dressing _transvestite_ and groaned.

"WHAT DO YOU-"

The so-called cross-dressing transvestite smirked and pointed upward to the top of the window panel.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Nagihiko broke into laughter and leaned in closer to Rima.

The snow was still falling lightly behind them, and the cold winter air was ignored by the two teenagers, whose utter closeness of each other's body heat was enough to keep them warm.

When Nagihiko's face was exactly one centimeter away from Rima's, he smirked.

"It's called a _mistletoe_, Rima dearest."

* * *

><p><strong>LOL MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS :D Or Happy Holidays, for those who don't celebrate Christmas.<strong>

**Anyways, uh, I hope you guys have a good Christmas, get lots of presents, and, uh...don't forget about the post-holiday sales! **


End file.
